


Faked Innocence

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM elements, Barebacking, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, No Lube, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Rin notice Nitori getting too friendly with the other second-years. They're only joking and laughing, touching each other's shoulders casually without a second thought, but both of them feel uncomfortable seeing the scene in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faked Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**  
>  This is merely a fantasy of mine. I do not support this kind of behavior in real life.  
> I willingly write this because I have enough brain cells to separate fantasy from reality.  
> Just because I am writing about Rape does not mean that it's accepting, even if the victim agrees to it in the end.  
> If you have enough brain cells to understand this as well, then keep reading.  
> If this is not your cup of tea, don't even bother.
> 
>  **PROMPT #1:** "holy shit you wrote the filthiest soutori fic I have ever read (that's a good thing) I need more, so here's a prompt: Nitori's times are getting worse so Rin punishes him by spanking him until he comes hands free. Then Ai rides him as a thanks for the discipline."  
>  **PROMPT #2:** "I'm not sure what you write and I don't want to offend with my prompt but your Soutori fic was freaking awesome I can't. PROMPT;; There is something about Nitori that gets on Sousuke's nerves. So he begins teasing the younger boy but it gradually gets worse. At a free period swim practice Sousuke dunks Nitori into the pool, no one notices his hand grip Nitori's head a little too tightly or that he leaves Nitori underwater a little too long. Soon Sousuke isnt satisfied with 'light' teasing. SMUT!"  
>  **PROMPT #3:** "I am seriously in love with your writing and my prompt is that nitori is whether (consciously or unconsciously) flirting with his teammates and that either sousuke or rin (or even both if possible) need to teach him who he truly belongs too"
> 
> I got tons of prompts for Nitori/character fic, which were quite similar, so I just put them all together and made a threesome out of it. I hope you don't mind. But **please** , send me no more Nitori fics, I've already written too much with him, and he's not even my fav character :'DDDD
> 
> Thank you and have fun!

It starts off innocent.

Sousuke and Rin notice Nitori getting too friendly with the other second-years. They're only joking and laughing, touching each other's shoulders casually without a second thought, but both of them feel uncomfortable seeing the scene in front of them.

"Nitori's been slacking off lately, don't you think?" Sousuke asks displeased, hands on his hips.

Rin and he stand at the edge of the pool, eyeing Nitori on the other side of the room.

He's chatting with the others, Momotarou throwing an arm over his shoulder as they laugh and joke around.

"Yeah, definitely. His times are getting worse," Rin grunts, arms crossed over his chest, and he takes a deep breath before shouting, "Ai, get over here!"

The boy jumps up, his eyes brightening upon landing on both Sousuke and Rin, and he makes his way over to them, naked feet patting over the floor until he's standing right in front of his senpais.

"Yes, Rin-senpai? Sousuke-senpai?" his high voice chimes, as cheerful as ever.

"You've been slacking off lately," Sousuke repeats in front of the boy, and he watches shock roll over his face like a cloud, and Sousuke decides he likes that expression; the usually bright eyes opened wide, pale skin getting paler and his stature stiffening.

"I-I have?" Nitori asks, voice wavering.

Rin nods. "You're staying behind after practice. We'll help you out," he says, hides his true intentions by grinning and tapping the boy on his shoulder, who visibly relaxes.

"Thank you, Rin-senpai and Sousuke-senpai, I can't wait!"

He doesn't know what's awaiting him, doesn't know that as soon as Rin and Sousuke are finished with him, he will beg for more until he's completely tired and broken.

The two of them can't wait for that to happen.

 

 

 

"You're too stiff, Nitori. You have to relax more," Sousuke says and grips the boy's shoulders, massages his bones and feels Nitori shudder under him.

He nods. "Yes, Sousuke-senpai."

They've been touching him the whole time, trying to find reasons to reach out to him and stop him in his tracks.

It's almost too easy, they think, as Nitori leans into the touch, sighs quietly and relaxes in their grip; so easy that Sousuke wants to dig his fingernails into the perfect skin, leave marks and bruises and make the boy scream out, confused whether out of pain or pleasure.

It's so, _so_ easy, and Rin decides it's time to begin their plan.

"Okay, that's enough for today! Go take a shower, Ai!" he calls out and throws Sousuke a knowing look, the male immediately catching it and leaving the water.

"Where are you two going?" Nitori asks as he heads into the direction of the showers.

"Don't worry, Ai, we're gonna accompany you soon, just give us a minute," Rin says sweetly and smiles, Sousuke doing the same before they disappear into the locker rooms.

The boy doesn't suspect a thing as he goes into the showers and pulls his swim trunks down, turns the water on and lets it wash away the chlorine on his skin.

He doesn't hear the steps coming closer as he massages his hair, reacts too slow as his eyes are being covered by a hand and his body pressed against the cold wall, and he screams out frightened as he can't move, the hands too tight and too painful on his delicate body.

"Who—who is that!? Rin-senpai, Sousuke-senpai!"

"You don't have to scream so loud, Nitori," Sousuke breathes into his ear, hand holding the boy in place as he squirms.

But then Nitori relaxes.

"Sousuke-senpai, what are you doing?" he asks, his voice still shaking a bit as he hears a _click_ and thinks his hands are free before he realises that he's actually handcuffed to the shower.

He tries to pull away, listens to the clattering of the cuffs. The hands around his eyes are slowly pulling away, but as soon as he blinks his eyes open and gets used to the light, he's blind again, now not hands but a cloth covering his eyes. "Wha—what are you doing? Sousuke-senpai?"

"Don't worry, Ai," Rin says and strokes along the boy's sides, digs his fingernails into Nitori's hip bones and makes him gasp.

"R-rin-senpai? What is happening?" the boy asks unsure, his body trembling.

Sousuke steps in front of him and begins caressing his face, the touch so light and tender, not showing what's awaiting the boy.

"You've been bad, Nitori," Sousuke breathes, his fingers dancing over cheeks and neck before he stops at one of the round, pink nipples. "You deserve to be punished."

"P-punished?" the boy repeats before wincing visibly as Sousuke pinches one of his tits hard.

The sensation is now stronger since he can't see a thing; every single brush of fingertips making him gasp and tremble with a feeling he doesn't know.

But he knows one thing - he's scared. Even with his two senpais here, he's definitely scared.

"But what did I do?" Nitori asks, his legs shaking.

"If you don't know that yourself, then there's no point in explaining," Rin says, then bares his teeth and bites into Nitori's shoulder, the pain causing him to scream out.

He tries to pull away, but both men keep him perfectly in place, his small body only a puppet under their big hands. His sight is blinded, so he doesn't know what happens next, what is awaiting him.

He cries out in surprise as someone reaches out and hits one of his ass cheeks hard, a slapping sound echoing through the shower room mingling with his scream.

"By how many seconds has your time got worse, Ai?" Rin asks, his lips close to Nitori's ear, and the boy can feel his breathing, feels his own skin getting goose bumps.

He swallows. "I—I don't know..."

"By seven milliseconds," the red-haired immediately replies, as if knowing that Nitori wouldn't give him an answer. "That was the first one."

Nitori screams out a second time, his voice echoing through the place as he tries to lean against the wall and brace his body, his bottom burning like fire.

Rin reaches out again. "Number two."

Both his and Sousuke's smile widen as Nitori cries out again, the slaps and screams making them shudder with lust.

Their cocks are getting only harder which each slap, throbbing and spitting with pre-cum as they rub their heads against Nitori's wet skin.

The boy starts to cry at one point - probably between the forth and fifth slap - fat tears running down his cheeks onto the floor and mingling with the water from his earlier shower, the difference now unrecognazible.

Rin hits him one last time, enjoys how the sweet fat jiggles and turns red, loves seeing the imprint of his hand on the abused cheeks.

At the last slap, Nitori slumps to the floor, body weak and burning with pain.

He's now sobbing loudly, the tears wetting the blindfold he's still wearing.

Sousuke kneels down to him and soothes him, grabs his chin between thumb and index and gives him a sweet, loving kiss, as if praising Nitori for holding out so long.

"It's okay, baby, your punishment's over," he murmurs and feels the boy kiss back weakly, as if Sousuke's lips could soothe the pain in his bottom and legs.

"Do you want your reward now?" he asks and watches Nitori relax, even if only a bit.

The boy quietly nods, and then musters the strength to ask, "What reward?"

Both men start grinning, and after exchanging another look with Rin, Sousuke says, "You're gonna love it."

They pull him onto Sousuke's lap, his arms still tied to the shower and legs now spread widely as Rin kneels between him and takes Nitori's cock into his hand.

But it's not even a stroke before the boy comes all over Rin's legs, covers them in the white, sweet sperm that's shooting out of his head like a small volcano.

He shudders quietly and tries to close his legs again, but Rin keeps him in place.

"I'm slowly wondering if this was actually a punishment to you," he says and grins just as wide as Sousuke does, happy about the beautiful reaction.

Rin takes the limp cock into his mouth, loves how red Nitori's face and his sweet mewls are, and begins to suck leisurely before his finger presses on Nitori's asshole, the simple touch making it throb and twitch like a wild animal.

Sousuke starts playing his tits, tugs and massages them like buttons of a radio, and the boy's not sure anymore why exactly he's moaning like a little bitch, but it doesn't matter anymore.

His ass still stings, but with his chest, cock and hole being taken care of at the same time, the pain slowly drowns away, and all he's feeling now is pure lust.

His cock is slowly jumping back to life again, and he just sits there with his arms cuffed and legs spread and is just being taken by the two men.

Rin sucks him inside as deep as possible, the head of his cock hitting the back of Rin's throat.

The male doesn't choke, simply swallows around the puffy head and takes in the tiny droplets of pre-cum oozing out - he's done a lot of practice with Sousuke after all.

His finger slowly slides inside, the water making the entering easier but not completely painless - but that's part of this little game. Nitori needs to feel pain, to be punished and shown who he really belongs to. And it doesn't matter how long they have to do this, as long as he in the end understands, it's worth it.

Rin pulls off the boy's cock and glues his eyes instead to Nitori's asshole swallowing his long finger.

"Look at that naughty hole, just like a woman's cunt, taking me in and not letting go anymore," he says and adds a second finger, hears Nitori hiss quietly and smiles.

He enjoys those little sounds, hisses and groans and moans coming out of this sweet, innocent mouth.

It satisfies both him and Sousuke, he just knows.

"Yeah," Sousuke breathes and licks his lips, fingers still playing with Nitori's nipples, pinches them hard once which causes Nitori to groan again. "Slutty cunt, gonna abuse it in a minute, push both our cocks inside and fuck you unconscious."

Rin nods, eyes still watching his fingers disappear in that tight ring, mouthing at his knuckles before he pushes back inside.

"Gonna make you all swollen, fill you up with our juice and make you fat," he says and pushes a third finger inside, knows exactly that the boy hasn't even got time getting used to the second one.

"Maybe you're gonna swim faster with our cum in your belly, who knows," Sousuke adds, eyes also glued to Nitori's asshole, and both him and Rin laugh quietly.

"How about it, babe, do you want our cum in your ass?" Rin asks and pushes his fingers apart, makes room in that tiny hole for him and Sousuke.

Nitori only nods, because what else is he supposed to do? He can't escape and run away, can't make them understand that what they're doing is wrong, so he simply nods obediently.

"Wanna have your— your cum in my hole," he breathes, fragile body shaking. "Fill me up with your juices, please— Wanna have you both inside me—"

Sousuke and Rin exchange a knowing look before the red-haired pulls his fingers out of Nitori's asshole and lets Sousuke handle the rest.

The black-haired hooks his hands under Nitori's knees and pulls him up, exactly so that the tip of his fat cock is kissing the ring of the boy's ass.

It's fluttering around him and mouthing at him, gradually swallows him nicely as he sinks Nitori onto his cock.

Both him and Sousuke watch breathlessly how his cock slowly disappears, Nitori's mewls getting louder the further he's being swallowed.

"Hurts— please stop—" he moans, his fingers digging into Sousuke's biceps.

He begins to struggle again, tied hands already numb and red.

The handcuffs cut into his skin and he cries out, exactly in that moment is asshole loosening and Sousuke slips right inside, Nitori now sitting on his balls.

"Fuck, what an amazing pussy," he sighs, hands gripping Nitori's legs tighter. "Best hole I've ever had."

He pulls Nitori up, Rin watching closely how his cock appears again, now wet and glistening with Nitori's ass juice.

It's throbbing and shaking before diving right back inside, and the boy mewls loudly, the sensation so much stronger since his eyes are handicapped.

"Wow, what a whore hole," Rin laughs and plays at the rim again, feels it twitching around Sousuke's cock like a baby's mouth before slipping a finger inside, stretching Nitori wider.

Sousuke steadily thrusts into him, slowly, after all the real fun starts when both he and Rin are settled inside.

"Fuck, s'so tight— sweet, little cunt, wants to keep me inside, milk me dry—" he pants and fucks back inside, feels Rin's finger with him. "You want that, baby? Milk me dry?"

Nitori nods, brain now like pudding, and at one point he even starts moving with him, ignores the pain and instead finds it arousing, enjoys how both Sousuke and Rin stretch him and fill him up.

"Wanna milk you dry," he mewls, gripping Sousuke's arms tighter. "Want both of you fill me up like the good boy I am—"

Rin smiles and pushes another finger inside, loosens Nitori's hole even more and sighs.

He loves the tightness, wishes he could just fuck into Nitori like that, tear him open and make him bleed. But they don't want to leave any serious damage, that's why he waits, just a little bit longer.

He pushes a third finger inside, rubs along Sousuke's cock and stimulates him further.

Nitori moans again, and by this point it's not even sure whether out of pain or pleasure, so they just keep going.

Sousuke pushes his cock back inside, feels the walls tighten around him and squeeze him nicely. He's missing Nitori's sweet spot on purpose, wants to blow his mind as soon as Rin's inside as well.

"I think that's enough," Rin says and pulls his fingers out, loves that Nitori's hole is now gaping slightly even with Sousuke's cock inside.

"You ready, babe?" he asks Nitori and positions himself in front of the boy, waiting before Sousuke pulls back out, and then nudges his head at the ring.

He rubs his cock along Sousuke's once to get a bit of the slickness around him before he thrusts, uses more strength so the head pops inside, right into that tight, welcoming heat, and he groans.

Nitori snaps back to life, the pain now too big to ignore, and he starts to writhe and shake again, sobs leaving his mouth.

"No, please— it hurts, please—" he cries, scared that something happens to him if Rin keeps pushing, keeps forcing his way inside.

"It'll tear, please stop— Rin-senpai, Sousuke-senpai—"

But his begs fall to deaf ears as Rin thrusts further until he's nestled inside right beside Sousuke, feels the other cock throb and twitch beside him as if welcoming him into their new home.

"Fuck, that's really tight," Rin groans, shark-teeth showing.

He positions his hands on Nitori's knees and then thrusts with Sousuke back outside, both of them listening pleasantly to Nitori's screams and sobs like a sweet song.

"Aren't you a good boy, baby? Don't you want us to feel good?" Sousuke asks and thrusts with Rin back inside, and it's then that Nitori cries out in lust as both of them hit his prostate on the first try.

Nitori throws his head back, now lying on Sousuke's shoulder, and unconsciously spreads his legs wider, giving Rin more space to move.

The ring looks so obscene stretched around both their cocks, but also so fucking erotic mingled with Nitori's mewls that the two men can't help but fuck the boy now in earnest, keeping their rhythm and pistoling into Nitori's asshole at the same time.

"What a sweet, little pussy, so wet and tight— loves having us inside, wetting and kissing us—" Sousuke groans, skin now completely salty with sweat.

"Yeah," Rin nods, his hips steadily moving back and forth. "Perfect babycunt, squeezing us, milking us— You love that, babe, don't you? Having us inside."

Nitori nods, but now it's actually true. He loves them inside him, stretching and loosening his hole with their cocks. "Give your good boy his reward, please— cocks feels so good, amazing—"

Nitori stops talking after that, his mind now too mushy, and lets out a string of mewls, lets Rin and Sousuke fuck his brains out like they've always wanted to.

Sousuke and Rin speed up, watch their cocks form a visible bulge in Nitori's belly, and Rin reaches out and _feels_ , feels clearly the movements of their cocks inside Nitori, how they're gradually fucking inside and then back out again.

"You've been so good, baby," Sousuke sighs. "But tell me now, who do you belong to?"

Their thrusts are getting rougher but also clumsier, the tightness and their upcoming orgasm making it difficult to move steadily now.

Spit is running out of Nitori's mouth, drooling all over his chest before he replies, "To you— I belong to Sousuke-senpai and Rin-senpai— Do whatever you want to do to me, feels good, feels so good—"

"That's our plan," Rin grins, and at that grips Nitori's knees tighter.

The squelching sounds are thrown to the wall and back in an echo. The noises are all over the place, and they're sure even someone underwater could hear how they're thrusting in and out of Nitori's tight asshole.

The boy gasps. "S-senpai, I think I'm coming—" he moans, not clear who exactly he's talking to. "Coming, _coming_ —"

But before that can actually happen, Rin reaches out fast and squeezes his cock, so hard the boy has to cry out again.

"No, please, no— I wanna come, please let me come—" Nitori begs, his voice loud, _desperate_ , and he wants to pull Rin's hand away before he remembers again that he's handcuffed, that he can't control either his or the other men's actions.

"Nuh-uh, baby," Sousuke sighs, their cocks still fucking roughly into Nitori's asshole. "You don't deserve your reward now."

Their hips begin to stutter, their orgasms close, and they push inside one last time as deep as possible. "Now take our milk, baby."

Rin groans. "Get all round and fat for us, our little cockwhore—"

With a gasp from both sides, they empty inside Nitori, fill him up, make his belly grow in size and his asshole clench, make him gasp and scream out 'no's over and over again until they're dry, until every last drop is pumped out of them.

"No, please, no—" Nitori sobs, Rin's hand still on his cock. "Wanna come, please, make me come with your cocks, please—"

Sousuke grins and leans forward, lips pressed to Nitori's ear.

"Don't worry, baby, from now on we're gonna make you come over and over again."

 

 

 

 

"Woah, Nitori-senpai, what happened to your wrists?" Momotarou asks, body pressed to Nitori's and trying to get a closer look. But before he can actually examine the cuts on the boy's wrist, Nitori pulls away and frowns at him.

"That's none of your concern, Momo-kun," he says, voice serious before turning around, eyes brightening upon seeing Rin and Sousuke watching him with a smile.

That day he gets the feeling of having his mouth filled with cock and comes three times.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo.  
> Thank you!) 
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
